


Eyes

by DP_Marvel94



Series: DannyMay 2020 [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Ghost Catcher, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Set in the same story line as Face to Face, Split Danny, but can stand alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DP_Marvel94/pseuds/DP_Marvel94
Summary: They say the eyes were the window to the soul. And how could she not recognize her own child, even if the eyes were a different color?
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Jack Fenton, Danny Fenton & Maddie Fenton
Series: DannyMay 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728151
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda an upcoming scene from Face to Face but from Maddie’s POV but all you need to know is in this story, Danny asked his parents to cure him of his powers a month after the accident and they used the ghost catcher to ‘cure’ him. It obviously didn’t really work.

Maddie starred, mind blank. Her husband..was hugging...a ghost...in the middle of their lab. 

A ghost. The ghost that had been overshadowing their son. Their son, Danny, who apparently invited said ghost into their lab just now.

Danny had booped down the stairs, insisting on talking to them, claiming the ghost catcher hadn't cured him like they'd hoped. That he hadn't been overshadowed, not really. That Phantom wasn't a monster and would never hurt him. 

The Fenton Finder beeped and the Fenton parents jumped into action, ready to protect their boy as just as a white haired ghost in a black full-body suit blinked into visibility. 

"Put the weapons down!" Danny demanded, blocking the ghost with his body.

"The guns won't hurt you. But you need to step away from the ghost." She reassured him.

But her son wasn't comforted. He stopped making sense. He and Phantom were the same person? Their invention split him in half? 

The ghost was feeding him ludicrous lies. Or long term overshadowing, all the ectoplasm exposure, warped his mind. Maddie trembled, stomach churning with fear for her son. They needed to get him away from the ghost and help him remember the truth. 

And now Danny was claiming there was some kind of resemblance between him and the ghost, which was ridiculous. It was a ghost! They looked nothing alike.

“Mom! Phantom looks just like me!” The teenager turned to his Dad, wide eyes pleading. “Dad Please just look.”

“Son-” Jack started, his tone pitying.

But he stopped, cutting off the admonishment as Danny’s eyes started watering. The mother’s heart broke at seeing her son upset, though a deeper part of her worried about the severity of his reaction. He couldn’t possibly believe this fabrication so deeply. He couldn’t actually care about this ghost to the point of crying.

Danny’s lip trembled with emotion, his pleading eyes begging his parents for....something Maddie wasn’t quite understanding. Then tears started spilling down his cheeks.

And Maddie’s stomach noted up with tension. Something was wrong with his eyes. His icy blue eyes that she loved so much, they swam with an ethereal green, the color shifting and swirling in his irises. A little dread spraked in her gut. Was he still overshadowed? But the ghost was behind him so how…?

He sniffled and tore his mother’s thoughts away. The boy blinked and the neon green light over took his eyes. They were glowing, the iris’s solid green. Like Phantom’s eyes,

“Please. Just look at me.” Danny's voice wavered, echoing like two voices speaking as one. 

Maddie froze, mouth open as her weapon fell to the side. His eyes. He had the ghost's eyes. But…. Her mind couldn't make sense of it. 

Danny sighed, tears still falling. And the green slowly bleed from his eyes but his expression didn't change, still heartbroken and desperate. No indication of someone or something foriegn taking over him.

Maddie stayed silent and still, mind aching to put together an explanation but this was like nothing they'd ever seen or heard of before. 

Except….Danny had said what happened. That he….that the ghost…. She couldn't even think the words. But that… that couldn't be true. 

She looked at Danny again, meeting his eyes. He'd said to look at him. And she couldn't not look, mesmerized. He just looked like the son she'd always known, even if he looked more upset than normal. Maybe even more upset than when he told them about the accident and asked them to cure him.

Her eyes then flitted to the ghost on the floor, curled in on himself in the perfect imitation of a scared child. Looking so like….

Suddenly, Jack startled her by moving. Slowly he put down his gun and stepped in front of Danny, putting a gentle hand on the boy's arm. 

"Step aside son." The man's voice was soft, not the least bit angry.

Danny shook his head. "No." 

"Step aside, Danny." Somehow his voice was even more gentle. "I won't hurt you." 

Maddie wished she could see her husband's expression. But something in it caused Danny's eyes to widen. The boy quickly glanced between his father and the figure behind him who was still hunched against the wall his head buried in his hands. Danny's expression softened, understanding dawning. He looked up at Jack, biting his lip and pleading with wide hopeful eyes.

A silent conversation seemed to pass between father and son while Maddie gaped still feeling like she was missing something. Though the woman thought she understood Danny's part. Hopeful, though tentative trust. As if silently saying, I'm choosing to trust you but if you hurt me, I won't trust you again. But she still didn't understand. 

With a nod, Danny slowly stepped away, leaving no divide between Jack and Phantom. The man slowly lowered himself to his knees in front of the ghost. Maddie furrowed her brows. What was he doing?

"Look at me." Jack calmly said. 

The ghost seemed to tense but didn't respond. 

"Come on. Look at me." The man repeated, his voice almost gentle.

With a shutter, Phantom looked up, his eyes puffy from crying and mouth in a heartbroken frown. 

Maddie's heart clenched and something tickled in the back of her mind. Then Jack shocked her.

"There's my boy." The father reached forward and hugged the ghost.

Maddie's heart stopped. Jack was hugging the ghost, tenderly, in their lab.

"Shh. It's okay." He was rubbing the ghost's back and shushing him comfortingly. 

He was hugging Phantom, the ghost that overshadowed Danny. But…..

"It's okay. Dad's here." The man whispered fondly. 

Maddie’s mouth fell open. Dad?!

The ghost whimpered, more tears falling. “Dad?” He questioned, voice a mix of hope and fear.

The mother’s hands started shaking. Dad? Jack was Dad? Why? Why? Why would a ghost call a ghost hunter that? But...but...Phantom, his voice, it sounded like Danny’s. And...and Danny said he and Phantom...But it couldn’t...it didn’t…

“Yes. Yes. Danny.” Jack tightened his hold, tenderly. 

Again, Maddie felt like her world turned upside down. Jack sounded sincere, calling a ghost by their son’s name. Almost...almost like….that was….he was….

The ghost’s lips turned up and he returned the hug, clinging like a child to their parent. Exactly like a child hugging his parent. Because….

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry son.” Jack whispered, again sincere.

Son. They only had one son, only one Danny. Maddie looked at the black-haired boy. He was right there and definitely human. So….why..what how…

As Jack and Phantom pulled out of the hug, Maddie finally took in Danny’s expression. He was studying the exchange. She expected anger or jealousy, understandable since his Dad just called a ghost by his name, called Phantom his son. But instead his lips curled up in a small smile. His eyes watered but with shining tears of relief, acceptance, even desperate hope. He wasn’t arguing or fighting but appeared to agree, looking like a horrible weight was lifted off back. So….did that mean….Danny had been telling the truth?

Maddie’s eyes widened and her stomach flopped. No. Impossible. People couldn't be in two places at once. Someone, especially not her son, could not be a human standing behind her and a ghost kneeling on the floor. NO.

Danny must have finally noticed her eyes on him as the icy blue eyes meet hers. His eyes instantly widened as he shifted nervously. He glanced at the ghost on the floor whose brow furrowed as he met the other teens eyes. An identical nervous expression appeared on Phantom’s face.

That eerie similarity finally forced words from her mouth. “Jack?” Her voice rose in uncertainty, wordlessly begging for an explanation.

“Mads. It’s him.” Jack’s voice faltered for a second, under the gravity of the statement. “They’re telling the truth.”

It’s him. From the emphasis, Maddie knew exactly what Jack was saying. And she trusted Jack, she did. And if he thought Danny had been telling the through about Phantom, then maybe….

Maddie dropped her ectogun and stumbled forward. Slowly she knelt down beside Jack. Her lips drew into a tight, neutral expression. Her brow furrowed in thought. And she looked. After only fleeting encounters and cursory glances, she really looked at the ghost for the first time. 

His hair, though white, was unruly exactly like Danny’s. Her eyes widened. So was his nose and chin, the spacing of the eyes, the fleckles. All of it. Danny’s features but with a greenish undertone. Too perfect to be a ghostly shapeshifter.

She finally met his neon green eyes, wide eyes that begged to be seen and accepted. Hand shaking, the woman slowly cupped Phantom’s chin, a gentle request for him to maintain the gaze.

Maddie’s eyes widened even more as Phantom bit his lip. Those eyes, exactly like Danny’s earlier. She...she knew them, didn’t she? The woman gasped in awe as she noticed something changing. Icy blue bleeding into the ghost’s iris. The two colors swirled together, dancing through his eyes. It didn’t make any sense but her heart leapt. It, the swirling color, was beautiful. Another heart beat and the icy blue overtook the neon green. Though the eyes still shown with an inner light, they….they looked exactly like Danny’s.

They WERE Danny’s, weren’t they? She took a deep breath, studying the face in front of her for a moment before returning to the eyes. Her heart fluttered. For some reason, she remembered holding Danny right after he was born and seeing his blue eyes, so like his father’s eyes, for the first time. And it made no sense but as the neon green bleed back into Phantom’s eyes and they returned to the ectoplasmic green of the portal, this moment felt like right then. 

“Danny?” She asked, her voice running ahead of her mind.

The boy nodded. “Yes, Mom.”

His eyes lit up with hope and she drank in it. Maddie knew those eyes and it did not make any sense (how could he be in two places at once? A ghost and a human at the same time?) but she knew the person looking at her from behind those eyes. How could she not? They say the eyes were the window to the soul. And how could she not recognize her own child, even if the eyes were a different color?

“Danny.” She said again. And she was completely certain. 


End file.
